User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lumi Faraday
Lumi Charlotte Faraday is an outrageously powerful psychic, and likely the most human psychic around. She's the Chancellor and creator of the Faraday Isles; a large island chain and island nation she created to give psionics a place to thrive. She lives a pretty care free life, doing what she wants as she wants, and teaches at the Psychic School. Appearance Lumi Faraday is a person only a little below average in height. She sports amazing white hair, which she keeps long and messy, or in a pony tail or twin tails when outside. Her most striking feature however is her eyes. Everybody who has ever met her has always remembered or mentioned her striking purple eyes. Having lived in England and France for equal parts of her life, she's developed a French accent on top of her English, and uses some French words in her speech. Lumi has a great variety of purple dresses, skirts, tops, and such, but because she herself rarely ever leaves the house she can typically be found chilling with only a large wool knit on, which she wears off her shoulders, and reaches down to her thighs, when she's stood up. Her appearance definitely doesn't match up with the responsibility and position she has, although when she has to personally attend important meetings, instead of getting away with having an illusion there, she's dress up very nicely. Personality Usually calm and cheerful, with a “my pace” attitude, she can quickly become loud, bossy, hyperactive, chaotic, and especially random. She's always researching, experimenting, teaching, inventing, watching TV or playing games, and this makes her come across as a shut-in. Despite this shut-in-like natural, the world all knows her face- she's very famous and isn't afraid to be. When she starts getting bored, she becomes difficult to handle; actively seeking opposition to fight or conducting random, typically dangerous experimentation to amuse herself, generally at the expense of those closest to her. When her boredom grows too great, she secludes herself in her lab. Lumi always likes to look on the bright side of life, endure the worst and enjoy the rest; she feels that if you don't, then you're taking away from the one life you have. She’s always been the studious type, ever since she could read, she had her gaze firmly planted in a book nearly all the time. Despite this, when all words fail, Lumi isn't afraid to fight, and in fact, Lumi loves to fight; she loves seeing the interesting styles people develop, or great levels of skill and power. It's said by Eadda to students who ask, that if Lumi thinks you've got talent -friend or foe, and is having a fun time fighting you, she'll smile during your fight. Lumi is the type of person who will stand up for what is right, and can be an incredible driving force for everyone around her. She’s strong and stubborn, enough to call world leaders, powerful individuals, and great scientific minds idiots to their faces if needed. If the right path means breaking the law, Lumi will, and she isn't afraid to, but she’s equally willing to beg for forgiveness afterwards if needed. In social settings, she often gives off the impression of "playing hard to get", or being a "tsundere", especially when being called cute, or when her looks are complemented. This isn't the case though, Lumi just honestly finds it embarrassing, and really does just hate being called cute. Don’t go flirting or trying to be “weird” with Lumi though, as you’ll find yourself being quickly rejected, or your face hitting the nearest wall at speed. Lumi will defend her students and islands with all her might, and give swift punishment to psychics who dirty the name of psionics by committing crimes with psionics. Speaking of hating something, one thing Lumi doesn’t hate is strawberries. Oh no, she loves them. And I mean, loves them. Lumi has a borderline obsession with strawberries- Strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheesecake, strawberries, strawberry juice. “Is it strawberry flavoured? No? Too bad, I never liked it anyway, sorry.” A word of warning though... don’t go stealing the strawberry off of her cakes; the last time somebody did, they were rushed to A&E. Due to her absolute level of her psionic power and mental capability, the sheer volume of knowledge about everything she has, and her awareness of her surroundings can lead to an overwhelming level of boredom at times. She doesn’t get like this often, twice in a month at worst, but when it happens, it drives her into a deep, unbearable depression. In order to counter this, Lumi created a concoction. This concoction is powerful agent capable of shutting down psionic power, and numbing the mind. It puts her into a doped state, dropping her mental capabilities to that of an ordinary Human, and jams her psionic powers, and she likely falls to sleep as well. She only lasts in this state for three hours or so, but it’s her only method of coping at times. Eadda worries though, because it makes Lumi absolutely vulnerable. On a final note, she comes across as in control all the time, and you'll find she's usually at least a few steps ahead of you at all times. It's impossible to say how far ahead she's planned, and how extensive those plans are, not until you stand defeated before her, and the realization she out-planned you at every step and possible step hits you. Lumi rarely ever contacts anybody in person, usually using an ridiculously life-like illusion to meetings instead. Background 'Childhood' Lumi and her younger sister, by two years, Michelle, were both born with a a decent level of psychic power for being just born; basic telekinesis and telepathy. Their intelligence at young ages meant they mastered the English and French languages both at the age of three, and could even handle algebra age the same age. They often used their telepathy without realizing it, and combining this with her intelligence, it made it difficult for them to even be around other children their age. Lumi realized when she was four she had special powers, and when Michelle was four, Lumi informed her as well. Because they now realized they were different, it let them hide it, and play along with other kids more easily, leading to them making friends. This is where the difference in opinion of psionics Lumi and Michelle had. Lumi believed they should keep their powers on the low, blend in and live a normal life. Michelle believed they should exercise their powers, let them grow, and help the world with them. They frequently butted heads over this, but still stayed close. Around when Lumi was 8 and Michelle was 6, they made contact with their close-friend-to-be, the immortal psychic entity, Eadda Cayce. As the years passed, Michelle was pushing her power harder and harder, determined to make Lumi believe in the beauty and fun of psionics. Lumi was, very slowly, being convinced, but still didn't want any part of it. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the leader of a psychic "research" sect of the military had his eyes on them. 'Fall of Michelle' It was when Lumi was 15 and Michelle was 13 when it happened. Lumi was seeing a benefit to having really strong psionics, more than before at least, but remained unconvinced. Michelle pushed her power's growth too far through unchecked training, still trying to show her sister what psionics can do. But unknown to anybody, Michelle was suffering from a condition known as "Uncontrolled Psionic Power Growth and Correction Syndrome", or "Michelle Syndrome", as Lumi called it much later in life. It triggered, and sprang back in 10 years of hard training and grow in an instant, causing Michelle to suffer a massive shock- something akin to an asthmatic attack, heart palpitations, a stroke, damage to her brain and nervous system, and worse all in one, and she fell unconscious. Michelle was left forever damaged. Her psionic powers managed to limit the damage, but her memory, emotions and ability to walk were destroyed, and powers weakened. This is when Marc Beaumont, the leader of the psionic "research" military sect made his appearance. He promised and convinced the distraught Faraday family he could save Michelle, and they agreed. But they were deceived. They wouldn't see her at all over the next year, not until a report of a "strange attack" on a Russian village spread across the news. Lumi knew in her heart after seeing a photo that it was Michelle, and so did her parents. Their hearts sank and Lumi wanted answers. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against her sister, figuring out that any encounter with her would end in a battle. She decided to approach Eadda and ask for her help. Eadda agreed to train and teach Lumi. One year later, Lumi had finished her training, taking longer than she thought it would do. Her powers grew to a little greater than Michelle's, and she'd gained empathic abilities and flash precognition as well. She had to watch the various attacks her sister was doing around the world all that time. Lumi went after Michelle, and the fight began just outside of a city. Lumi wanted her sister back. This is all she wanted- no power ot fame. She wanted to hug, play, laugh with, and argue with her little sister again. After a long stand-off, Lumi and Michelle clashed in an all-out duel. A nearby news crew, reporting another story, got over to the action, and began televising it, and the world watched. Michelle stayed emotionally disconnected the entire fight, while Lumi was emotionally driven. Lumi and Michelle trading blow after blow, colossal hit, after colossal hit. The world was captivated and terrified at the sight of the power. Lumi wouldn't give up, despite being evenly matched. The pain of seeing her sister's uncaring face was unbearable to her. Lumi and Michelle went at each other with all kinds of attacks; energy, illusions, physical, telekinetic, emotional- all in one battle, they showed off a great array of psionics. The part of the city closest too them was being destroyed by their battle. The fight lasted for hourse. The world watched the clash of the two girls in awe, and in fear. The thoughts started spreading around the world. "What kind of power is that?" "Are there more of them?" Nine hours after the fight began, both were exhausted. Their bodies were beat, bruised, and cut, and their minds weakened. Lumi fell to her knees in exhaution, and closed her eyes. She began to see Michelle's face- her smile, her anger, the times they had together. Lumi wanted Michelle back, she began to cry. Lumi mustered all her remaining will and power, and she got back up, and charged at Michelle in one final attack fueled by emotion. She broke through Michelle's mental defences, and got into her mind, only to find nothing of her sister left, nothing but a single thought floating around her mind- "Help me, Lumi". Lumi cried once more, as she came to understand there was nothing of her sister left... She needed to end her sister's suffering, and ended her life by completely destroying her mind, immediately ending her life. Marc revealed to a grieving Lumi that he had been cloning Michelle, and who knows, that may have been a clone. Lumi suddenly hoped again- a desperate hope, she knew it wasn't possible, but... she couldn't give up. "Maybe that's why..." Marc told Lumi he was the greatest psychic alive. He explained that it was his birthright to rule the Earth, Humanity, and all other life, and that he would claim his birthright, by any means necessary. Lumi struggled up, and tried to chase after Marc, who was leaving. But she fell, and Marc vanished. Marc's actions were unclear to Lumi at this point, but Marc is aiming to make the world tear itself apart, before he moves in and takes it for himself- and her is using Lumi as a tool to do just that. 'Start of the Psychic War' The world that was watching became frightened of Lumi, it created a ripple around the world. The likes of the “Four Dukes”- powerful psychics with great influence around the world, and other powerful psychics who had lived in secret realised something big was about to happen. It was calm for a while, but suspicions and paranoia grew. People started to accuse people they didn’t like, who were in higher positions- like politicians, of being psychics and using their powers unfairly. Others found out that some athletes were telekinetics, and used their powers to cheat. Peaceful protests started marching against governments to write laws around psychics. But in one of these mobs, three psychics, working for Marc, attacked the people. It was beginning. An unstoppable chain of events was about to unfold. The protesters fled, but some stayed to fight, revealing themselves to be psychics. The confusion was great, but eventually, Marc’s psychics were outnumbered and caught. An emergency laws was issued in the US, that any psychic caught attacking others with their powers, or found using their powers “unfairly”, would be arrested. Psychic didn’t like his treatment, as even using powers in selfdefense was grounds for arrest. It was nine months after Lumi’s battle with Michelle, and she was desperately trying to calm the situation. She never got a moment to rest after her battle with Michelle, and was immediately thrust into the eyes of the media. Psychics blamed her for starting it, and normal people were too angry or afraid of her to listen. Lumi was helpless to stop the unfoldind events, as world descended into war. By the twelfth month after Lumi’s battle, anti-psychic mobs had formed, there was fighting on the streets the world over; humans against psychics, psychics against humans, humans against humans, psychics against psychics. Everyone out to save themselves- it was madness. In the fifteenth month, the military got involved, but again, Marc had insiders in the military, who he had shoot psychics, adding fuel to the fire. Marc had insiders on both sides, and had his psychics begin attacking the military in the sixteenth month, immediately escalating the situation. Marc was going to use his political insiders to sway the thoughts of the government's into retaliating, but it was unnecessary, as they did exactly what he wanted them to do by themselves. He was amazed himself at how fast the situation escalated, and Lumi and others were helpless to stop it. Even the influence of the Four Dukes wasn’t enough to quell the rage. Psychics began organising themselves into groups, to fight against all who saw them a threat, and wanted them gone- military, politicians, and civilians alike. And those they were opposing banded against them. It was the official start of the Psychic War, as psychic and normal people alike fought for their survival. It was war with motives that ran deep, so deep it would be impossible to cease the actions of either side. Lumi watched on, as her simple wish of saving her sister had come to break teh world at its seams. 'The Psychic War' The Psychic War is the greatest war ever fought on Earth, and had two stages- “The War of Psychics and Humans”, and “Marc’s Conquest”. Lumi gave up on trying to save the situation, and left public light, wanted to hide away. She began to hate psionics, and didn't know what to do. But, whether she wanted it or not, people began to come to her for answers. They either thought she was the only one strong enough to end it, or should get involved and take responsibility- as people blamed her for starting it all. Lumi believed herself that she was the cause of it all, and felt unbearable guilt. People who met her said all things to her, men, women, parents, and children alike. “I hate you!” "You're awesome!" “Why did you fight like that!?” “You’re the only one strong enough, help us, please!” “I hope you die!” "You need to lead us!" “You’ve ruined our world!” Lumi felt an unbelievable pressure, and spent many sleepless nights in a state of depression. Eadda came to visit Lumi during one of these nights- only to see her in tears, and everything in her room around her torn apart and broken. Eadda saw so clearly in that moment the confusion, the guilt, the hatred, and the sorrow. She simply sat next to Lumi on the ground, holding her close. The next day, after Lumi had calmed down, she asked Lumi what path she would take. Lumi just looked away, trying to avoid all responsibility, and any involvement with psionics. But Eadda held Lumi close once more, and said something to her from the bottom of her heart, something which would stay with her from the rest of her life. “There is a great mist around the Earth, around the three worlds... We’re all flailing aimlessly, trying to find where we stand in this war of birthrights and love. Come to us please, as a lighthouse with outstretched hands, to illuminate our way... Come to use as the river strong, to push us all along and guide us... Come to us as the crashing waves, to slam against all who stand in our way to peace… Can you be strong for us all, Lumi? For me?” Lumi thought carefully about these words. She found out later that day a train of people, her parents included, had been killed in the crossfire between psychics and normal humans. Anger filled Lumi’s heart, and her mind was set. Although Lumi's heart was filled with confusion and darkness, she was determined she would stop this war, one way or another. Lumi then set out to cease the fighting between psychics humans, and was a force to be reckoned with. Throughout the war, Lumi had grown to be a tough leader of the "Peace Squad", and fought countless battles with little rest. Her feats and power were well known around the world. Three years after the war began, the world was sufficiently broken, and humanity was sufficiently weakened. Lumi felt that the end of the war war near- both sides had thrown everything they had at each other, and come to understand each other. It was true, some humans and psychics were striving for peace, and Lumi and Eadda both thought humans and psychics could finally embrace each other. But Marc had other plans. He stepped in to take over. His forces of psychics, clones, androids, robots and cyborgs. The exhausted world had no time to rest before Marc plunged it all back deeper into war. The first month was a massacre, as Marc slaughtered en masse. Instead of love, Marc was exorcising his "birthright", and started his conquest. Lumi, and everyone left, banded together against Marc. The world was broken, humanity exhausted. After the first phase of the War, and Marc’s initial attack, only just over 1.5 billion humans remained. Lumi was suddenly thrust from the position of stopping a war, to saving the world. The war continued over the next year, and was more relentless than ever, Humans were dying left, right and center. Everyone was coming to Lumi for help, but Lumi knew she was helpless, but did everything to save everybody and everything she could. She got no time to rest, as she got caught in battles and fights endlessly. Lumi had become ruthless and merciless, and killed traitors and opposition without care. Her health and power had deteriorated, and she needed near constant medical attention, as even a "small" battle would bring her to cough up blood. After the fourth year of the Psychic War, there was little remaining of civilisation, nature was ruined, and that atmosphere is shambles, through the use of powerful and experimental psionic technology. The remaining 600,000,000 humans built special breathign tech to survive, and Marc’s conquest of the Earth showed no signs of stopping or relenting. Marc had transferred his consciousness into a new body and mind- one which was stronger than any psychic ever seen, an “awakened psychic”. None could stand before him now. Lumi had given up all hope. But all this time, there was still one thing driving her forward... Michelle. After all of this, she still believed Marc had Michelle alive. Eadda confronted Lumi about the way she was handling things, and asked her to train with her to win the war quicker. Lumi said she'd be giving the Earth to Marc and kiling off countless people doing it. The two fought, and fell out. They wouldn't speak to each other until the sixth year. During the fifth year of the war, Lumi fought Marc’s generals one by one. The first of those battle though, took her to the brink of death. The man was built like a stell mountain, and hit like a planet. Lumi's body and mind barely made it out of the month-long fight, after she managed to master her four small fists fighting style enough to deliver a killing blow. But a giant gash was taken out of the Earth in the process, and ended the Earth ability to support life completely. The atmosphere disappeared, and the magnetic field vanished. Everyone went beneath the surface to protect themselves. Marc said he would rebuild the Earth if they all submitted. Lumi's forced herself to wake up after a three month coma. She defeated Marc's other two generals with relative ease, but lost her right arm, left eye, both legs, and a lung in the process. Her health was in such a bad condition, she could barely stand- even with bionic legs. He body was covered in scars, and her insides were beyond repair. She was also unable to use her four small fists fighting style to its fullest- only having one limb to channel the power through. It was a true tale of conquest and love- Marc wanted the Earth, and Lumi wanted Michelle, but neither would give the other what they wanted. The fifth year of the psychic war came to an end, and now only 14,790,000 Humans live. All other life has died, and the Earth is truly a barren planet. Marc was winning, and Lumi was finding it harder and harder to keep up. Marc had killed all other who could have possibly opposed him, and Lumi was now the last obstacle. The sixth year began. Marc went on the offensive to a much greater extent than before. It seemed, even if he could remake the planet, he couldn’t rid it of anyone currently there, and needed them all dead. Lumi couldn't stop Marc at all, but was killing herself trying. Eadda confronted Lumi, and pleaded with Lumi to train with her. Lumi accepted, and willingly let Marc kill the rest of Humanity, in the toughest decision of her life. Lumi vanished from the public eye, just before the sixth year began. Marc believed she had ran away, and used it as propaganda against the remaining Humans. Without the protection of Lumi, Marc eradicated the remaining Humans with a little effort. But Marc wasn’t stupid, he knew Lumi was still alive- somewhere on the Earth. After intense training, Lumi appeard before Marc, more powerful than every before. But Lumi was still mortal, unlike Marc, and with her injuring anf health, this would be an uphill battle. The final clash had begun- Lumi Vs Marc. It was an epic clash on the broken remains of Earth, ambitions and emotions collided like opposing waves, neither gave the other any ground. Marc was amazed at Lumi’s power, but Lumi was still weaker than him, and he knew it. She couldn’t win. Marc asked Lumi why she was so willing to fight to the end of Humanity, just to save her sister. Lumi didn’t have any real answer, other than saying that she loved her sister, and wanted her back. It seemed that both Marc and Lumi were as selfish as each other- but Lumi did put all her effort into stopping Marc and the war along the way. Marc told Lumi that Michelle was dead. She really was clinging onto a desperate hope Marc implanted in her, and she did a fabulous job of playing her part in the creation of the new world. After a desperate outburst, claiming Marc was lying, Marc through Michelle’s lifeless corpse in front of Lumi. This one was still a clone- but a perfect one, even Michelle’s memories were replicated and other psionic signatures. The real Michelle was still alive, trapped by Marc, as Marc needed Michelle’s power for his ambition. Hope quickly faded from Lumi, the one thing that drove her now vanished. She just gave up, even with Eadda shouting at her, she didn’t hear her. Michelle felt Lumi’s pain peircing her heart like a steak, and called out, it was pointless though, her psychic power couldn’t escape her prison. She called, and called, and called, and a sliver of her voice escaped to Lumi. Lumi believed she was hearing things, but after Michelle's voice kept reaching her through Marc's gloating, that’s when she realized it was Michelle’s voice. Lumi’s hope resurged, and she stood up. She felt calm, feeling a comfort of certainty- she knew Michelle was alive, and knew where she was. Michelle spoke to Lumi, like a sister, just about everyday things. Lumi smiled for the first time in seven years. Eadda saw the smile and Lumi's face, and felt relief, despite knowing what would happen. The relief she felt lifted a huge weight, and removed all her doubts. Hope and willpower erupted through her mind and body, her powers escalated to the full capacity she was capable of, then beyond. Lumi awakened on the spot, and it was a grand awakening. Lumi’s power was massive, unfathomably massive, so massive it shook the three worlds- Earth, Psychena, and Astrala, just in the process. Marc trembled before the sheer magnitude of Lumi’s power, a power which shook the universe and three worlds. Lumi let her absolute power flow through her unrestrained, and in one strike, destroyed Marc- or so she believed. She then went to free Michelle- or she would have, but awakening to that much power was too much, and she collapsed. Eadda then took in on herself to reunite the girls. 'Creation of a New World' It was 18th December, 1987, Lumi was still unconscious after weeks, and the war was over. But Eadda and Michelle all knew the world couldn't recover by itself- Humanity was dead, and the Earth too. Michelle was really weak herself, still suffering all kind of damage from her massive attack and “Michelle Syndrome”, but she had managed to recover her memories and emotions after awakening herself. She almost knew this day would come, and was saving all the power she could while in prison. The Earth was beginning to break apart from the release of Lumi's power, and it wouldn't be long before Michelle herself died from keeping herself alive all this time, just to see Lumi's face once more. Michelle took it on herself to do one final act- Michelle used what power she has left, and rebuilt the world into the "New World". She remove the war, Marc, and Lumi and Michelle's battle, and psionics from history. She remade the world into the history we know, a place where psionics develops and is discovered later. After this act, Michelle's mind, spirit and body to scatter and faded. At the end of it all, neither Marc or Lumi got what they were fighting for. Lumi, after she recovered, learnt about what happened, and let out all her frustration through tears. After she came to terms with it, she looked up to the sky... "I'm a terrible older sister. I let my little sister drag me along, and have her save me- all I did was break the world, and lose her, twice... Ha... But you know... Psionics... Might not be all that bad... What Michelle showed me as kids... What Michelle did to save the world.... And this power I have, I've seen and felt things- beautiful things. I want to carry on Michelle's wish now, for the world to see the beauty of psionics! What do you say, Eadda, want to show the world what psionics can really be?" Eadda listened carefully to the renewed faith in psionics of Lumi, and gladly accepted her offer. Lumi went about with Eadda, exploring this new world, organizing everything this new world knew about psionics, researching it, gathering it all up into papers and reports, and experiments. She set about to convince the world that psionics was a legitimate science, andw as real. However, Lumi got restless because of the lack of fighting, and her behavoir started to become random. She'd get bored quickly, and seek entertainment. After so long being bored, she'd steep into a depression because of her absolute power. Eventually, she convinced the world of psionics, after many meetings and conferences with leading scientists, and after a battle, constructed the Faraday Isles. She slowly learnt to master her absolute psionic power as well, and through this, learnt to enjoy psionics like never before in this new, peaceful world. and began to teach the world how great psionics can be. All the while, still searching for a way to find her sister once more. Threes years before Lumi convinced the world of psionics and crafted the Faraday Isles, in the year 2000, everything was settling down, and Lumi felt like she needed that "something else" to keep her going. She could never pin down what she could do though... That's when Eadda suggested a crazy idea, but one Lumi agreed she felt she needed- a child. However, Lumi couldn't be bothered going through the whole "find a guy, and make a kid with him" thing, to quote Lumi: "That takes way too long, and is way too much bother." So Lumi just used her psionic might, and created a child, not a clone of herself though, she mixed it up a little. Rachael Faraday is her name. Lumi made herself pregnant, and gave birth to Rachael the usual time later. Through her efforts, Eadda's fondess of Lumi turned to infatuation, as she also gathered the aid of the formidable Marcella Beaumont, unified the powerful "Four Dukes" under her, and developed an entirely new race- androids. She began to stay in her home on the Faraday Isles more and more often, finding no real reason to leave it personally, crafting powerful illusions with her power to meet with people. Taking care of her pets and daughter, and running the Farada Isles, and watching the students, and continuing her experiments are all that matter to her. She also developed her XPS5 concoction to deal with her depression. Her ambition with the Psychic School is to raise generation of youths, psychic and normal alike, with an understanding, acceptance and love of psionics. A goal that is close to her heart, and one which the like of the "Big Three"- Eadda Cayce, Marcella Beaumont, and Mai, are willing to defend with their lives. Quotes Powers Lumi is an incredibly powerful psychic. She grew through combat and conflict, and gained mastery of the ultimate level of psionics. There isn't one psychic that's challenged her who has ever come close to making her sweat in recent history. Lumi is capable of having a constant awareness of every subatomic particle, and smaller, to the edges of the solar system, and maybe beyond, she is capable of reading/controlling every mind and spirit in the galaxy and beyond simultaneously, and can even read minds in other universes, and her sheer power is enough to destroy the galaxy in a single "light-weight" attack when she isn't serious. These are just some examples, as she's never tested her absolute upper-limits and capabilities. Absolute Psionic Power - The ultimate level of psychic power. There's not much else to say. She trained and fought hard, and reached the pinnacle through extreme hardship. Even with all this power, there are some abilities Lumi prefers to use in any fight, until the fight gets serious: *Mental Attribute Sense - Lumi can sense the brain/mental abilities, including thought process speed, level of intelligence, capacity to feel emotions, learning ability, power of memory, the strength/precision of senses, level of logic and creativity, competence and multitasking ability, level of concentration, level of perception, etc. She predominantly uses this ability to sense the maximum thought process speed of her opponent(s), and then make sure her thought process speed it at least ten times that. With this she can defeat her opponents before their mind can even register it. *Mind /Body /Nerve Reading - Lumi will read the mind, body language, and nerve signals/neural impulses of her opponents to know what they’re going to do before they manage to pull it off, allowing for rapid and planned responses that can avoid or counter her opponents. *Precognition - Lumi can also see the future, to let her know what the opponent is going to do befre they even think about it. *Teleportation - Lumi's main method of dodging and avoiding attacks. *Telekinesis - When the fight ceases to be fun, Lumi will just end it in a single telekinetic strike. 'Four Small Fists' When Lumi begins to get serious, she'll start using her "Four Small Fists" psychic combat fighting style, a style of psychic combat which she developed herself. When she does start using it, she'll tie her hair back into a pony tail. This fighting style is a "psionic martial art", as Lumi puts it. It involves getting close to your opponents and staying close, never letting them get out of melee range, counter and dodge all their attacks, find and/or create openings, and finish them off fast. This style is a fusion of huge power and intericate technique. As before, she'll be reading everything about you and looking into the future. When she's close, she'll begin to attack- each punch, chop, kick, grab and touch empowered with telekinesis, and delivering simultaneous blows of psychic energy, telekinetic force, a mix of physical energies, emotional energies and astral energy, hitting her opponent mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually all at the same time (this four level strike is why it's called four small fists. The melee attacks of this style are like focus points though which she unleashes huge energy attacks directly at the opponent, in either a cutting or blunt style. The same energies can be used as instantaneous defense from attacks, and to break through the defenses of her opponents. Teleportation, potents illusions and energy attacks are also used with this style. This fighting style is a really hard one to counter. She'll be faster than you- prettty much a guarantee, hitting you on four levels with huge, precisely controlled power, perfectly countering/defending/dodging your attacks, and when things get a little more serious, adding psychic lighting, fire or ice to the style, to really give you a hard time. This fighting style is a culmination of a collection of powers, and requires incredible levels of focus and awareness, and simultaneous control of the your own body and mind, and a plethera of different energies, and as you can imagine, this fighting style isn't one that you can just learn either- you've got to either be born with the right powers, or train to ridiculous levels. Lumi can amp up the speed and power of this technique as required against opponents. To Lumi, this fighting style is fun to use, and it was all inspired from one statement: Of course, if you can push Lumi past using this style, then congratulations, but you're in for a whole other world of hurt, as she unleashes the full capabilities of her absolute power. Also: Badassery Incidents of Randomness Lumi is well known among those closest to her for her random behavior at times. These incidents of randomness vary in scale and danger, but Eadda has kept a titled record of each one. Some of the more prominent examples are: *'"Strawberries for Everyone"' - Lumi once changed the entire school meal menu at the Psychic School to nothing but strawberry-based dishes for a week. Lumi claimed by doing this, the budget allowed her to import way more strawberries than usual. Only Lumi and a handful of others enjoyed it, everybody else was sick of strawberries by the end of the week. *'"Dolphin Idol" '- Lumi once transferred into her own school, the Psychic School, as a student, just so she could enjoy the life of a school idol. The plan almost backfired when some students came close to finding out after Mai hinted at this fact a month later. Lumi gathered all these students at the main beach of the islands, and "revealed" herself to be a dolphin with psychic powers, transformed into a dolphin, and few away into the moon light after a last, emotional squeek. Everybody was left both baffled and upset. *'"Secret Ambassador"' - Lumi once pretended to be the "secret interplanetary ambassador of the antarctic". Donning a secret service get-up, and wielding an inflatable penguin as a sword, she attacked random people around the island. *'"One-day IMAX"' - When a film Lumi really wanted to watch came out, she turned the day into a bank holiday, built an IMAX cinema in the first, large enough space she found. She locked the doors, and invited nobody to watch it with her. Nobody was too concerned, as they got a holiday out of it. The IMAX was gone the next day. *'"Desk Fury" '- When one of Lumi's post-graduate students tried to flirt with her, she got so annoyed she chased him, and his friends who were their at the time, around the islands for the entire day, with her desk. *'"The Day Everybody Forgot"' - During an assembly for the induction of a new year of first years, Lumi ended her speech by immediately putting everybody into cutesy animal mascot costumes, and told them to show their seniors who's boss. By the end of the day, it had gotten so out of hand that damage was all over the island, and everyone was left injured and emotionally scared. On reflection after she calmed down, she thought it was actually a terrible idea, and erased everyone's memories of it, erased all records of it (other than Eadda's), and fixed everybody and the island up. It came to be known as "The Day Everybody Forgot". Trivia *'XPS5' - The concoction Lumi uses on herself before her boredom overwhelms her into a deep depression. Standing for e'X'''perimental '''P'sionic S'''hutdown, variant '''5, it’s a powerful concoction built to temporarily cease psionic operations, even at an absolute level, in a lifeform. If any psychic other than Lumi was given a dose, it could likely lead to permanent brain damage, nervous system damage, psionic ability damage, heart failure, and other complications. Due to Lumi being so powerful, XPS5 is not able to cause these side-effects in her. Lumi has no records of how to make XPS5, digitally or on paper. She simply remembers the recipe and methods needed to create it, so that nobody else can ever figure it out, as you could imagine what might happen if the world ever had a “psychic killing potion” in their arsenal. *She created the Psychic School Islands with her own power, as to not incur any construction costs. *Lumi is a complicated character in regards to her relation to the rest of the world. She doesn't keep anything hidden from people, yet there's a lot of mystery surrounding Lumi; her power, her dreams, her reasons, the world knows nothing of her despite how open she is. *Lumi means "Snow" in Finnish. Her father is English and her mother is French, but her mother's mother, grandmother, is Finnish, and this is where the idea for the name came from, as it was snowing when Lumi was born. *And I want to give a big thank you to Imouto-tan and NicWynter! Themes Casual: *L26TQP7Qe9I *QAIFonqW4SY *lV2ATdbnOF8 Fighting, not seriously, but playing around with her opponent: *1UZWTxCvh5Q Fighting seriously: *G1rNwR-MSBg *o-UOxx0jTu4 Gallery PsychicWarLumi.png|Lumi during the Psychic War Lumi_Faraday.png|Lumi posing for a photo shoot UniLumi.png|I've got the whole universe in my hand LumiArguingPets.png|The great Lumi Faraday arguing with local pets about which tastes better between fish, beef, and strawberries Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet